gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the GTA Wiki talk:Community Portal page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 04:00, 2010 November 16 Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Burrito page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 23:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: GTA V Burrito Hi thanks for your question, it's most likely two different versions of the van (the bugstars version is the newest version) and yes, the Mule is returning in GTA V as you can see here in different shots. Any more questions please ask :) ~Instu RE: Tanker Hi, I forgot all about that, I'll re-add GTA V back to it. Ciao Instulent (talk) 14:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, thanks for pointing that out. I'll have a chat with User:JBanton (Vehicle expert) and we'll see what he says :) Instulent (talk) 15:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) FBI Granger I'll check it out. An easy way to keep withing the image policy is to follow up the vehicle name with the title of the game it features in e.g. "DewbaucheeClassic (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpeg" with the name, angle and game title. It makes it easier for anybody to find the image. On a more positive note, thanks for contributing to the vehicle articles while I was absent. It's good to see that members of the community like you share an interest in vehicles. If you're going to be rocking GTA Online on ps3 let me, I'll be cool to offer extra firepower or just chill out with cars. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I have renamed your image, it certainly is an unmarked law enforcement version of the Granger. We could wait until the game's release or work together to determine what it is beforehand. It appears that a member of the SWAT team is hanging on the side of it. It lacks external police lighting, extra push bars and any markings, and a black paint scheme. It looks very much like it could be an "FBI Granger". JBanton (Talk | ) 18:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Image policy When uploading images, you must follow our image policy, both in name and license or the images will be deleted. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Smh, I figured that but I was just trying to help out! How do I get the photos to follow the image policy? Smashbro8 (talk) 16:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 *Just read the page, see this for example: --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The heads up Thanks for letting me know, let's get to work :) JBanton (Talk | ) 17:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm about to go nuts before the turn of the next hour I'm going to upload an image train. Watch out for the filenames and if they don't have an article yet there's this template that will help you quickly create articles, just copy and paste from that page in edit mode. Thanks for major help at this time, very much appreciated. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Creating articles Here's how I do it; #Head to the template plate and click "edit" #Highlight everything in the editing area #Ctrl + C #Create a new blank article with whatever name #Click in the editing area and then Ctrl + V After that it's just editing as usual, hope this helps. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Remind Just for your information, the category Stubs is automatically added to the page if the template is added, so you don't have to worry about it. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Join us, please? Thanks for your comments. Why not join in on the user blog? we'd love to see more entries over there :) JBanton (Talk | ) 19:30, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Railroad crossings Damn, thanks a lot man! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) *About the map? Daaamn man, I am helping out about everything in GTA V but specially neighborhoods and counties in GTA V. Missions too by the way. Your help would be very thankful. See ya around :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Bay City Apartment Do you have any evidence that you can buy this? No. You don't. Rockstar confirmed that you can't buy safehouses in GTA V. Tom Talk 16:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I do have the game. There is no icon for the Bay City Apartment. You can only buy businesses. Post a picture or something, otherwise, I'm going to just trust what Rockstar said, and what I've seen for myself in the game. Tom Talk 16:52, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::There are 15 purchasable businesses, and no purchasable safehouses. If you didn't know this for sure then why did you even bother trying to argue your point? If you haven't tried it then why would you act like you know for sure? My name appears green because I'm a Bureaucrat, only Staff get coloured names. Tom Talk 16:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Police Buffalo? Well, that's amazing. I didn't think it existed in single player. Go ahead with the photographs, this I would like to see. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) File name suggestion Try this; "Police Buffalo <(angle)>-GTAV.jpg" - a filename structure like this will keep the image policy enforcers a bit happier. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) MC Clip I got something about a shootout, but nothing about MC Clip dying. Maybe it only happened if the player chose to kill him. Tom Talk 19:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Discuss it on talk pages. Don't edit war. Tom Talk 19:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you kill him in the mission? Tom Talk 19:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Also in future, If I make an edit you disagree with, message me about it. Rather than do that you said “quit it” and “leave it” in the edit summaries. I tried to contact you to sort it out, but you just continued to revert it. Going about things in a dickish way like that, just makes things harder to sort out. Tom Talk 19:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::If you'd of had a quick chat with me about it, that would've been the end of it. I just wanted more details to be sure that the Weazel News report wasn't based on player actions. Tom Talk 20:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Checkup Yes, I did check it out, you're quite lucky with that find. I'm still yet to see one in-game :( JBanton (Talk | ) 15:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cars I've found the Monroe, it appears as a part of a mission and can then be purchased afterwards. I'm yet to see the tohers though :/ JBanton (Talk | ) 16:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monroe The player has to interact with it directly, so don't worry about missing it. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Please please please I need help!!!!! Whenever I go to the scrapyard in La puerta, there is this gang there. They seem like mafia and I think they might be armenian, however I'm not sure. They seem to be white with beards, gold chains and seem younger than the other Armenians. They also dont have accents. They hang out in the scrapyard and they drive around streets of La Puerta. Some of them also have a dragon like design on their jeans. So my question is are they part of the Armenian mafia? Or they some unknown caucasion gang? Please answer and thank you. Re: Prairie You will know more than me on that, I'm yet to test drive everything. I'm hitting the end of the story; once that's out of the way then I'll start test driving. I rarely see the Prairie, is it any good? JBanton (Talk | ) 19:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : The spawning system strikes me as a bit odd; sometimes it's based on the type of vehicle that you drive, sometimes the area and sometimes it just seems random. All I know is that the Adder has one specific spawn point :). JBanton (Talk | ) 19:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'm glad we have stuff in common. Thanks very much. Cloverfield monster (talk) 19:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Re: Adder & Wanted level On the Adder article, the gallery has a map with the cursor on the spawn point. I haven't spent much time with the police on my tail thankfully, I heard they're annoying though... JBanton (Talk | ) 19:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) MC Clip I'm looking at Bleeter right now and going through all of it. The bleet was from him. You're saying he died during your playthough? Maybe the cops accidentally shot him while you were escaping, cause I had the girls near him get shot by the cops while I was trying to get on a seashark, so it's not a stretch that he got shot by the cops during your playthrough. Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Idk what happened in your game, but I didn't get that news story. I just too the seasharks and left him there. I recently replayed the mission to see what happens if you kill him and Lamar makes a joke that "you clipped the Clip.", but that's all I noticed. Something must've happened to MC Clip during your playthrough, cause idk how he made a bleet if he's suppose to die. Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What did you do the "Beta Vehicles" page?! It's all messed up with a bunch text! What happened? Alexsavov (talk) 02:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you. How can it be fixed though? Alexsavov (talk) 02:43, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Beta Vehicles It's okay, it always happens to me like a million times which it pisses me off to the limit *made a refernce to a episode*. Could you added them, I don't have them what you told me okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: GTA Online Many players are reporting issues with that first race, Rockstar put out a statement yesterday, saying that they are looking into the issue and hope to have it fixed by this weekend at least. I too have suffered the disappearing character thing, but don't mind starting again, seeing as I only made it to level 6 and hadn't bought any cars, garages and whatnot. I haven't tried the first race yet. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Deletion It's not an issue. I understand that not all users know all the templates. I'll look into the "24hr Auto Repairs" issue soon, but I just need to see for myself before deleting anything. Tom Talk 00:08, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Dreyfuss Will Dreyfuss die regardless letting him go? 'cos if not, he's not suited for the 'Deceased characters' category. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Firstly, 'deceased characters' is ONLY for characters who will always die in the game, regardless of choice. And secondly, Tao's in the category? d'Fuck? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:58, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Dimitri will always die, no matter which ending you choose. In short, don't add characters that CAN die to the category of characters who'll DIE regardless of choice/ending/blast/heist/etc. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I've been thinking on such category, but nah, we are currently in problem with categories over here and adding another one won't help us. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, that's another problem; we are yet to figure out how and when we will re-organize the categories. Basically we try to lower the numbers of categories here by removing those we consider 'useless/pointless/dumb/WTF'. There are simply too much of them and we're still breaking our heads on how to re-organize 'em. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. By the way, which pages? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Both pages have been deleted. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rats The quality of the image isn't good enough. You can see the TV screen. Tom Talk 22:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :That's not how it works. You wait for a decent quality photo and never have a poor quality one, it makes the Wiki look bad. Also, don't create a new heading for every new message, if it's the same discussion then post the next messages under the same heading, make sure to indent them too. Also, are you singing messages "~~~~Smashbro8"? 23:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Vanilla Unicorn Don't start an edit war. I do a lot more than undo, I've reverted about 4 of your edits, all for valid reasons, so don't make ridiculous statements like that. Articles aren't for listing redundant facts. There are many buildings in which weapons can't be drawn, it's not like it's a unique feature. Tom Talk 23:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :The club is a mission based interior, I'm pretty sure that you can't draw a weapon in any mission based interior. I don't care what you say happened one time for you, you're not supposed to be able to draw weapons in safehouses. As I've stated before, Vanilla Unicorn is a safehouse - another reason why the inability to draw weapons isn't special. What people use this Wiki to find out which buildings you can shoot up? If they have the game then surely it would be easier to go to the club and find out for themselves. Tom Talk 23:27, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Every single fact? Really? Really? Every single one? Do you even understand how stupid that statement was. So should we add to the article of each enterable building if you can draw weapons inside or not? Also, this coming from a guy who was adamant that you could buy safehouses in GTA V before he even owned the game? Anyway, this is your warning. Your last message was uncivil and as such you have broken the GTA Wiki rules, if you speak to me or anybody else on this Wiki like that again, you will receive a block. Tom Talk 23:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I don't think I've ever disagreed with a bad review you've given of GTA V. Tom Talk 23:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that most of that is insincere. But I don't care, let's just leave it. I checked if you can draw guns in safehouses, and you can't. Tom Talk 23:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Van I've deleted it. Thanks for letting me know about it. Tom Talk 23:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, unobtrainable. Either a typo, or a HILARIOUS pun. :) The Sabre GT is not present in GTA V,the Sabre Turbo is in the place of it.this is why i changed the page. i know,they did the same thing with Bullet GT,now in GTA V is named Bullet wish is the same car from GTA San Andreas. Hi Smashbro8 ;) Thank you for help. I'm new on this wiki and don't know editing very well. Nemesis9800 (talk) 00:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Nemesis9800 Riding Shotgun Riding Shotgun doent meant literally riding a shotgun its means ride in the front of the vehicle. --Owen1983 (talk) 23:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I think the Uranus is based off of the mustang It says in the Uranus article: "The Uranus is redesigned for GTA IV, having been branded with a Vapid badge. The car is strongly based off of the 1979-1993 Ford Mustang, with the front being..." Here is the Wikipedia article showing the mustang. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Mustang_(third_generation), they both look similar Legendary motorsport Are you about to update the legendary motorsport vehicle list? I was planning to do it, but if you're doing it I guess I don't have to. Michaelpece (talk) 03:17, November 23, 2013 (UTC) GTA Hey, man. Thanks for editing the Grand Theft Auto page. But thie thing is the GTA logo used today was used since GTA IV. Not. V. Like i said in my summary, the detail of the logo (representing the new HD Era) was used or is being used since GTA IV came out. They did not start using it when GTA V came out. Just thought i'd let you know. RealgrandpaJoeWCG (talk) 04:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Races in GTA V I have already completed six races, but I'm wondering how many are left. Currently, I have 87% game completion. JC · Talk · 04:23, December 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories Thanks for doing that. That was one of the things that me and Ilan were planning to do so you saved us a job. I'm not sure what other categories need completely removing, but there will undoubtedly be some so I'll keep an eye out. If you're looking for something to do you could always categorise any uncategorised pages, there's a list here. Tom Talk 22:38, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :The gallery was closed. Look at my edit to the page to see how I closed it. :If you want to create a new userbox then just copy the code from another userbox template, make a few adjustments and you're good. Check the userboxes that already exist before making your own though. Tom Talk 23:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do. Could you elaborate? Tom Talk 13:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Great. I just changed the layout of the templates to the same style as I have mine - listed rather than the way you had them. :To be a patroller you need to request a promotion. Make a post stating why you believe you deserve to be a patroller and the community will vote. Tom Talk 21:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::There mustn't be a place available at the moment. Sometime soon a patroller will be promoted to admin so just keep up the good work and soon enough you'll be able to apply. Tom Talk 00:28, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Not really. I'll let you know if anything comes up. Tom Talk 00:45, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi. I'm not sure about it, a guy wrote it but with a sh*tload of grammar errors so I corrected them. Jeansowaty 16:44, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Oh ok then! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:46, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Reply The covers look nothing like each other, and 'I Married my Dad' is a documentary so it's not really similar to Tyler Perry movies at all. Tom Talk 00:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :The article already states that it's a documentary. Tom Talk 01:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the mess up in the benefactor page and i have to change the name of the stretch e to stretch c RE:Reporting Tayd0gta You're right dude, it's time let Tom know about him, I hate when he does that, it's like I'm talking to a wall you know, I have no idea about what you should do about him man. I see, have you heard of a school called CHHS dude? Cloudkit01 (talk) 05:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Cool and thanks man, I own you one dude. Cloudkit01 (talk) 05:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Smash. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Stoner Cement Works Yeah, I noticed that. That guy's been deleting a lot of stuff lately. It's ok though, I put it back on. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks for that. I've warned him and I'll put the images back onto the article. Let me know if you see anything else like this. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Weekly News Hey Smashbro! The wiki's weekly news has been put up. Take a look and have a try on our Caption Contest. Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas!!! Thanks dude, hope you have a good Christmas too ;) Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry christmas to you too mate. Tom Talk 18:22, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Xmas to you, bro! [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 16:38, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas!!! A bit late, but thanks & merry Christmas to you too :) DocVinewood (talk) 16:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. Merry Christmas to you too. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:38, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Please help! Hey, I tried adding some locations to the DRIV3R wiki, but I am having a problem. The image on my hotel harrison page will not purge. :( http://driv3r.wikia.com/wiki/Hotel_Harrison Robertbcolton (talk) 06:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Driv3r Wiki Thank you, and of course, I used to love this game when it came out, well not love it but I really thought it was cool because it was right before Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. I just got done adding some HD photographs and updating links and information as well as documenting lots of locations like the Hagia Sophia and other places in Istanbul and all those famous mosques, there is more, but I have at least the main attractions down. I remember playing this as a kid and not knowing what any of the shit was about ^_^ but also, what I want from you is to know if I can start documenting each mission now. I want to know if you want me to do it like it's done here on the GTA Wiki where each mission has an article titled with its name, or if you want me to do something a certain way, etc. Robertbcolton (talk) 04:06, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Templates I'd recommend just copying the template coding from this Wiki and altering the colours slightly to suit your Wiki. Tom Talk 10:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Some templates require other templates to be created in order to work, so if it says you need to create another template, find the required template on here and create that template on your Wiki. Tom Talk 18:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Which templates are you trying to create and on which Wiki? I can do the basics for you if you want. Tom Talk 01:41, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Done. If you need anymore help let me know. :::The Michael article is semi-protected, but I'm not sure about moving it up to Admin only, that seems like it would cause more problems than we're currently having. Tom Talk 02:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've added the camera image. But the image on the other side says 'Andreas' on it so it's not relevant to Driver, so I haven't added that one, but I have removed the red link. Tom Talk 02:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reverting Edits I don't know dude, you should ask Dan Messi about it, he knows how to that man Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:03, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Actually Smashbro, I rollbacked the Z-Type page instead. Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Well you need to have a rollback tool, but you can't have it until you become a patroller man, by the way, can you get rid of the messages by that user that tries to force me to join some stupid church of satan, I mean fuck Satan, he's not real you know right dude Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man, I don't believe in Satan, Satan is not real & Satan has been murdered by himself, someone told me that one time, whatever I said, oh I said whatever because I don't want to bored you by what I'm saying or talking about mmk man, and like I said Smashbro, thanks man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:18, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply I've deleted the page. But I'm not blocking him, this is his first offense so he gets a warning, an infinite block is a last resort. Tom Talk 10:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Mxqz Alright, thanks for your help. YokelBellic (talk) 02:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Michael de Santa How do you his gravestone is incorrect? Reply He's blocked. He's a blatant vandal so he's gone for good. On 'Recent Wiki Activity' you should see a small icon next to each edit - it's a magnifying glass over paper - click it. It will show you the edit the user made and above it there will be a set of options, one will be 'undo', click that. Tom Talk 01:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :That's the rollback tool, only staff members have that feature. What are you wanting to do? Tom Talk 03:16, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::It's really no different to the undo option. It's just quicker and you can revert multple edits by the same person easier. The reason only staff members have it is because it removes the edit from the Wiki Activity page, so only trusted users can use it. Tom Talk 03:20, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::If you want to revert multiple edits just go to page history click the circle at the side of the first edit, and click the other circle by the last edit. It's hard to explain so I took a screenshot. Tom Talk 03:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yep. Press compare edits and then undo. All users can do that I think. Tom Talk 03:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nope. Tom Talk 03:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Restricted Areas You are adding the restricted areas category to every page that ends up being unlocked as the game progresses. It should only be areas that are restricted throughout the whole game. I'm going to change it to "Unlocked Areas" because they are not restricted. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Turtle No problem. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC)